


Daddy Issues [ SEBACIEL ]

by WITHERED2D



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bottom Ciel Phantomhive, F/M, Gay, Human Sebastian Michaelis, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler References, M/M, SebaCiel - Freeform, Teenage Ciel Phantomhive, Top Sebastian Michaelis, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WITHERED2D/pseuds/WITHERED2D
Summary: "And if you were my little boy, I'd do whatever I could do, I'd run away and hide with you,  I love that you got daddy issues, and i do too.."Transgender!Ciel x SebastianA typical gay love story. Boy meets boy. Boy falls in love with boy. But here's the twist. One boy is actually a girl.Ciel Phantomhive is a 17 year old transgender teen. Obviously due to his gender issues, he developed depression and social anxiety as a result. After his parents perish in a house fire, he and his twin brother, Astrey, are placed with their aunt. Their aunt is the owner of a huge estate and there are obviously many workers in her manor. Ciel soon finds that he is being favored by one of the butlers there. Sebastian Michaelis. Could it be possible that he'll be trapped within the mans clutches? Or will Ciel find happiness elsewhere?
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 24





	1. |1|

The sun was shining bright, there were barely any clouds to be seen, birds were singing, squirrels were looking for nuts in their trees. The day's atmosphere was practically perfect. And Ciel couldn't understand why, despite the fact that the atmosphere was amazing, he was so sad. His brother was bouncing happily in his place next to him in the car. Their caseworker was driving them to their aunt's. She was their only living relative left. Ciel hated it. Their parents had just died last month in a house fire and yet his brother was excited, smiling and clapping his hands together.

"Can you believe it, sister? We're going to see aunt red again!" The twin male cheered happily. Ciel sighed and looked down at his lap. Ciel envied his brother. You may wonder why. But if you saw Ciel, it would be obvious. Ciel had breasts, his waist was curvy, his thighs were thick and plump as well as his ass was too. Ciel was, in reality, born a girl. Except for Ciel's gender, him and his brother, Astrey, looked exactly alike. Same eyes, same hair color, same skin tone, same facial frame. Everything was the same. But Ciel's hair was longer, tied into two large pigtails. He hated it. He had yet to come out about his want to be a boy, but he knew that he wouldn't be accepted by too many people if he were to say something.

Ciel sighed. "Yeah, that's cool." He mumbled. His brother was always oblivious to what Ciel was feeling. Astrey was so full of happiness, excitement and life. Ciel wished he had that. His brother was so lucky. Ciel had already went through a Psych eval. Depression, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Anxiety, Age Regression, Bipolar, a number of things that a doctor had diagnosed Ciel with. Aunt Red was fully aware of these things and she had to take care of the twins.

Ciel knew what Aunt Red was really like, however. She was a drunk, she had anger issues, she smoked like a freight train, and he was sure she had committed a murder once, but she was supposedly clean enough to take care of Ciel and his brother. Ciel found it hard to believe. 

All of a sudden, the car stopped. They had stopped in front of a huge manor. This was Aunt Red's new place? Ciel hadn't been to her home ever since he was a small toddler. Things were certainly different now. The door was opened for the twins. Ciel slid out first, almost tripping when he did so, to which the butler grabbed the teens hand to hold him up. 

"My lady, be careful." A deep voice spoke. Ciel looked up and saw this man. Medium length black hair, deep red eyes, pale skin, dressed in a nice suit and his hands were covered in white gloves. My god, Ciel thought. He's beautiful. Ciel must have been staring for a few seconds too long because he felt an elbow nudge his ribs, it was his brother. So, Ciel pulled his hand away and stood up straight, fixing his skirt. 

Ciel was dressed nicely. A white button up collared shirt, a bright pink skirt that reached half way down his thighs, white stockings that reached above his knees and baby blue flats. Ciel hated looking so feminine, on occasion, his brother would let him steal some of clothes and each time, he felt so comfortable with himself. But, he tried to shake these thoughts away and watched as the black haired male went to help a few other servants gather the twins bags and suitcases.

"Ciella! Astrey! My darlings!!" A voice cheered. It was Aunt Red. She pushed through the front doors and pulled the two teens into a tight hug, kissing one of their cheeks when she did so. God, Ciel hated his full name. Ciella Rachel Phantomhive. And his brother. Astrey Vincent Phantomhive. God, Ciel hated having a girls name. At least his brother didn't question him when he asked him to call him 'Ciel' instead.

"Auntie Red!" Astrey cheered while his arms went around her neck, squeezing tightly. "We're so excited to be here!! Right, sister?!" He said, turning to Ciel and grabbing one of his hands tightly. Ciel only nodded and put on a tiny smile. At least his brother was happy.

Aunt Red smiled widely and clapped her hands together. "Lets get you two settled in, yes?" She asked while standing up straight. "Sebastian, Mey-rin, and Grell will get your things, I'll show you to your rooms!" And so, the three were off into the manor. It was so big. Much bigger than Ciel remembered his home being. Astrey held Ciel's hand the entire time. He knew how Ciel was with new surroundings and new people, so, every time that Ciel felt anxious, he would simply squeeze his brother's hand.

The first stop was Astrey's room. It was big. It already had a king sized bed, a desk, a huge closet and a bedside table. Astrey immediately let go of Ciel's hand and went to admire the room. He jumped on the bed, bouncing happily and squealing with happiness. "Sister! Come bounce with me! It's just like when we were kids!" He cheered.

While the offer was tempting, Ciel declined the offer and simply looked around the room. "Ciella, dear, Sebastian will show you to your room." Aunt Red spoke. "I'm going to help your brother get settled." Things hadn't changed. Aunt Red had always loved Astrey more than Ciel. But he didn't care but once he heard that name, he looked confused. "Sebastian?" He asked before he looked over to the black haired male, the same male from earlier that helped him out of the car.

"I-I can do it! Yes, I can!" Mey-rin spoke up before Sebastian gave her a look that made her cower in her place instantly. It seemed Sebastian was intending on helping Ciel find his way around the manor. Sebastian had Ciel's bags in his hands, and he flashed the teen a smirk before speaking. 

"Shall we, lady Ciella?" He asked before he began walking. Ciel followed close beside him. He wanted to find a way to make conversation with the butler but it seemed impossible for Ciel. He wasn't used to starting a conversation. But he remained stern and strict in his place. Sebastian eventually stopped and opened the door to a room. It was... all pink and frilly. The sheets were pink with frills at the ends, the curtains were pink and had see-through material, so did the pillows, the walls were painted pink and the bed frame was pink as well. Ciel wanted to scream at just the sight of all of this. 

Ciel simply took a deep breath and stepped into the room, the sound of his flats hitting the floor echoing throughout the room. "Is the room okay, my lady?" Sebastian asked. He had set the bags next to the large bed, putting his hands behind his back and folding them together. Ciel knew he couldn't be honest with his Aunt about the room. But, Sebastian, he was just a butler. No harm in being honest with him, right?

"No." Ciel muttered. "It's awful." He admitted to the butler.

"How can I make it better, my lady?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel was surprised by those words. Why would someone like Sebastian care about what Ciel needed or wanted? But, it was nice. "If it's pink, I don't want it." Ciel stated simply. Sebastian placed one hand over his chest, smiled and bent forward. 

"Yes, my lady."

"I'm not a lady." Ciel whispered.

Sebastian felt a smirk on his face again now. "Forgive me then, My lord."

Ciel almost panicked, he had realized what he said. And he grew angry, his face turning a dark shade of red. "Don't you dare ever call me that in front of Aunt Red! Or my brother." Sebastian almost laughed. The teen's behaviors were so amusing to him.

"Yes, my lord."

~~~

Word count: 1348


	2. |2|

It was late in the evening now, Dinner had already been served and the twins were being prepared for bed. Sebastian was helping Ciel unpack his things when Sebastian suddenly announced; "It's time for your bath, my lord." Ciel's face immediately turned a dark shade of red at just the thought of it, Sebastian was going to bathe him? He was going to see him naked? Oh god no.

"I-I don't need help." Ciel muttered. Ciel didn't want Sebastian to see his body. It was covered in scars and he weighed a bit more than his brother, it made him insecure. So, he denied any help from Sebastian in terms of bathing. He could do that himself, right? But, he couldn't help but wonder why he was so embarrassed by the thought of Sebastian helping him take a bath. No, Sebastian was just a lowly butler. Nothing more.

Sebastian gathered a few towels and handed them to Ciel. "There are soaps in there already as well as bath salts, I will pull out your night-wear for when you're done." The butler spoke gently. Ciel didn't say anything in return, he simply locked himself into the bathroom and started up the water. In the end, he made the water too hot, couldn't get all of the soap out of his hair and got a bit of soap in his eyes as well. Ciel almost wished that Sebastian had helped him, but there was no way he was letting someone like him see Ciel naked.

Ciel wrapped his body in a towel while he used another to dry his hair. He carefully unlocked the door and peeked out the door to make sure Sebastian wasn't there before he came out. He noticed a single over-sized t-shirt on his bed. It wasn't his shirt. Where did it come from? He expected one of his nightgowns to be placed on the bed but, he was pleasantly surprised. Ciel didn't waste any time, he tossed the towels onto the bed and slipped the shirt on, buttoning it up quickly. 

The shirt reached just above his knees and his hands barely reached the ends of the sleeves. But, Ciel was happy. The shirt was nice gesture from Sebastian. It was from him, right? Ciel was positive that it was. That didn't matter though. It was time for bed. Which meant it was time for Ciel to take his medication. He rummaged through his bags to find the pill bottles but was confused when they were nowhere to be found.

Suddenly, Sebastian's voice spoke; "Your aunt asked me to confiscate your medications, as a precaution." Ciel scoffed heavily at that statement. Since when did Aunt Red care about how much of his medications he took? Whatever.

"I brought you a normal dose of your medications, my lord." Sebastian spoke. He held a small cup with a few pills in it and another cup filled with warm milk.

"I added honey to the milk, I was told it helps you sleep." Sebastian cracked a smile at the teen. Ciel didn't bother to say anything. He took the pills from the butler and took them, using the milk to wash it down, though, once he got a taste of the milk, he was quick to down the milk and sigh happily at the taste. It reminded him of his mother. She always loved warm milk with honey too.

Ciel smiled at the thought. He handed the cup back to Sebastian before walking over to his bed. Sebastian had replaced the pillows and sheets with beige colored sheets, it was a much more soothing color to Ciel. Sebastian had already went and put the cup away so, he could help Ciel into bed. The covers were pulled on top of him and Sebastian tucked him in, almost like Ciel was a small child. 

"Goodnight, my lord." Sebastian said softly. And so, he was off, shutting off the lights and closing the door behind him when he left.

It wouldn't be a good night, not one bit. Ciel hadn't gotten a good night's sleep ever since his parents died. He knew he would be up all hours, school didn't start until next week so, at least he didn't have to worry about that for the first couple of nights. But, he would've still liked to sleep somewhat.

The next few hours, Ciel only stared at the ceiling. His thoughts going miles and miles per hour. He was tired of this feeling. This feeling of not feeling right in his body. He wanted to be a boy. He had to tell someone, Sebastian already knew that he didn't feel like a lady at all. But, he had to tell someone important.

Ciel jumped up when the door opened slowly. It was Astrey. "Sister?" He whispered before he walked in and closed the door behind him. "Are you okay?" He asked. He didn't waste a second, before Ciel could answer, the twin was crawling into the sheets beside Ciel and laying on his side. Ciel smiled, doing the same while his brother grabbed his hand tightly. "I know you don't sleep a lot unless I'm here with you." Ciel couldn't help but chuckle, it made him happy knowing that his brother was such a caring individual.

"I'm not okay.." Ciel admitted. Astrey's expression immediately turned to one of panic and he squeezed his twin's hand, looking at his eyes deeply. 

"What's wrong?" Astrey asked.

Ciel took a deep breath. Now was a good time. "Have you ever felt.. not right in your body?"

"What do you mean?" Astrey was just confused.

"Like you were born wrong?" Ciel asked.

"Well.. No." Astrey admitted. "Do you feel like that?"

Ciel nodded.

"What's so wrong with you?" Astrey continued to ask.

Ciel had to squeeze his brother's hand tightly, his anxiety was acting up now. But, he had to tell his brother this feeling.

"I don't want to be a girl. I want to be a boy, like you. I want to dress like you, I want to cut my hair like yours, I want to be a boy." 

Ciel swallowed when he saw the look of shock or surprise on his brother's face. But, soon, Astrey smiled widely and kissed his brother's knuckles.

"Why don't we go to a salon tomorrow? And do some shopping too? If you want to be a boy, I'm going to make sure you feel like one."

Ciel couldn't help it. He broke down into tears at Astrey's words. He squeezed his brother's hand tightly and sobbed into the pillow before Astrey pulled his brother into a tight embrace, letting the other sob into his chest. Ciel's arms went around Astrey's waist while his brother's hands held him tightly, one of his hands messing with the long locks of the other.

Astrey couldn't help but smile to himself. He rubbed his brother's back and kissed his forehead. 

"Don't worry, brother, I'll make you feel comfortable in your body."


End file.
